The present invention is to a new and distinct peach rootstock which is named ‘MP-29’. ‘MP-29’ is an interspecific hybrid developed by the United States Department of Agriculture, Agricultural Research Service (USDA-ARS) at Byron, Ga. from a cross (R94542) made in 1994 between a Prunus plum species hybrid (‘Edible Sloe’ plum) and Prunus persica (‘SL0014’ peach) both unpatented.
The seed was stratified and germinated in the greenhouse and the seedling (initially designated R94542.09) planted in a nursery in the spring of 1995 at the USDA-ARS in Byron, Ga. The nursery grown tree was then moved to a field plot in the spring of 1996 at the same location. This tree was subsequently propagated by budding onto a peach seedling rootstock and both the original seedling tree and its budded counterparts were used as a source of hardwood and softwood cuttings. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by budding at Bryon, Ga. has shown that all characteristics of the new cultivar are reproduced true to type and in firmly fixed form. Clonal propagation success varies but typically results in approximately 70-80% usable rooted cuttings.